


December Never Felt So Wrong

by Ahigheroctave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahigheroctave/pseuds/Ahigheroctave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say things just cannot grow, beneath the winter snow. Or so I have been told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Never Felt So Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For Hogwart's is Home, prompt: hope.

She sits at the edge of the Black Lake in February, watching the top of the water unfreeze. Her chest aches at the sight of it, cold and cracked and breaking into little pieces. She tries to remind herself to breathe, in and out, in and out. She feels tears freezing as they hit her eyelashes.

Can anything this broken really be put back together again?

She watches as Fang scuffles down the hill from Hagrid’s hut and slides across the ice. He falls on his belly, attempting to get up, and then falls again. She can’t help but laugh as she watches him try to get up again and again. Someone joins in behind her, and her head flips around to see who it is.

There he stands, red hair caked with snow. It looks as if he’s lost his hat again, figures. He sees her, and smiles slightly, starting to raise his hand. He mentally corrects himself and pulls it back down. She stares back at Fang, and tries to remind her heart to beat.


End file.
